Change Comes From Within
by Animegurl002
Summary: Kagome is your typical high school nerd. Never had a boyfriend, never goes out on dates, and studies hard to make top grades at Shikon High. But what happens when the most popular girl at school makes her an offer that can turn her whole life around?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't done this in so long... let's see... don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I had Miroku. Enjoy!**

Kagome sighed deeply, blowing warm breath onto the mirror of her vanity. Her deep brown eyes  
stared hard at the image as she nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Always the same, always plain, Kagome.", she mused to herself in a voice attempting humor. The young girl pushed a few limp strands of frizzy raven hair from her heart shaped face, and to her disgust, they flopped right back into what they considered "place". Kagome ran a timid hand down the side of her cheek as she looked over her features. Her eyes were a rich brown color, but well hidden behind her thick, black-framed glasses that were large enough to graze the apples of her cheeks. Her hair was limp and dull, and always kept into a very managable and out of the way bun style. Surprisingly, she had a very clear and pale complexion, an extremely rare trait for one of her _species._ Kagome frowned at her reflection, she was definitely no Onigumo Kikyo.

The young girl jumped as she was abruptly interrupted from her daily morning scrutinizing by three sharp knocks at her bedroom door.

"Oi! Hurry up Kagome! Miroku is downstairs waiting for you baka!", Souta screamed at her closed door causing the teen to grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Back away from my door you little freak. I can hear just fine!", she countered hotly, nails digging into her palms.

Souta laughed, "Well I'm not the one who spends hours staring in a mirror, but never looks any better afterwards! It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend! You're the freak!" Souta's quick footsteps grew softer and softer as he quickly scampering down the stairs and beyond the danger of his sister's rage. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, although she'd never admit it, Souta's teasing was beginning to pain her worse and worse the older he got. It started with the jokes about her 'poo-poo head' and slowly evolved into 'ugly loser with no friends'. Well- it was probably a mixture of shock and hurt that made her heart ache, but then again she was used to it, and she knew it would grow on her because, afterall, she was a nerd.

**  
How was that for a first chapter? Short I know, but I decided to really pace myself with this story, since I intend for it to be quite long. I'm horrible at staying focused on one fic, and I prefer to read them rather than write, but I absolutely had to try my hand at Kagome as a nerd. Please be patient with me and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"She's on her way down now, Miroku.", Souta informed the older boy, passing him a soda as they waited on the living room couch. No words passed between the two as a heavy silence settled, but it was no where near uncomfortable. Despite the large age difference of Miroku's seventeen years to Souta's twelve, the older teen always had a way of making him feel like an equal. Probably because he always discussed women. The silence was always an appetizer before Miroku launched into the juicy tips on how to make women swoon head over heels. Souta waited with an almost bated breath for the times when he and Miroku could do some "male bonding" and afterwards when he could rush to school showing off the newest look of indifference to the middle school girls of his class. He could always count on the pigtailed cuties to giggle and blush when he sprouted Miroku's lines from his mouth.

"Do you know what women go for more than anything now Souta?", Miroku asked, cutting the silence leaving his oh-so-treasured words to hang in the air. Souta pretended to look unintrested, though he was bursting inside from anticipation. He had a feeling today's lesson would be a good one.

"Guys with sincere hearts and good brains." Souta gritted his teeth. She had interrupted... again.

Kagome frowned through her thick lenses at her best friend, her only friend. She had known him ever since kindergarden where they explored the great depths of the sand box and pondered together at the enigma that was the class goldfish. He was the only one who stuck by her through the transition to adolescence where her once overflowing confidence grew dimmer and dimmer and her study habits grew more and more consuming.

"What kind of thing is that to tell to my little brother? He's only twelve Miroku, don't corrupt his brain with any of your perverted nonsense."

Miroku stood up with his hands held in a surrender position as if he had been caught with his hands in a cookie jar, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was only going to say Hello Kitty dolls. Where was _your_ mind Kagome-chan?"

Before the flushed face teen could respond, Souta jumped up hotly from his seat and glowered at her, "Probably on one of those books again! Kagome, you should mind your own business from now on and stay out of mine!", he finished by running out of the house and slamming the door. Hard.

The Miroku flinched at the loud noise, but Kagome did not move a muscle. Instead her haunting brown eyes were stuck on the place where Souta had last stood before leaving off to school in a pre-adolescent rage. She couldn't have turned away if she wanted to, the angry scene replaying itself again and again in her mind. _Probably on one of those books again!_ Miroku touched her shoulder gently and she shivered a little.

"He's just a kid Kagome. He doesn't know what he's saying, he's your little brother and he looks up to you whether he knows it or not. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

Kagome smiled bitterly as she readjusted her glasses higher on her nose, "Yes he does. He can't stand me, he's ashamed of me Miroku. Who could blame him? It's too bad he got stuck with me for a sister."

Miroku frowned deeply, "Kagome you're smart and caring and nice, why wouldn't he-"

"Why are you my friend Miroku? You have the looks, the clothes and attitude to be popular. Why do you throw all that away to be friends with a nobody like me?", the raven haired teen blurted out, her unshed tears magnifed by the glass of her lenses, her unglossed lips trembling slightly as she tried to fight off the tears that threatened to spill down her face.

Miroku shook his head lightly and looked her full in her reddened face as he said simply, "Because, Kagome-chan, I want to be.", and with that he tapped a finger to her nose, making her smile a little.

"You remember what happens if you cry right?"

Kagome nodded, "Sprites will land on your nose and crawl up you face and drink up all your tears."

Miroku smiled, "Good. Now, if you're quite finished reciting nursery tales, I suggest we hop in my car right now and get to school before we're late. Sound good?"

"Sounds good.", Kagome agreed as the pair left her house walking arm in arm to Miroku's car.


	3. Chapter 3

In almost no time at all, Miroku's blue Porche pulled smoothly into the student parking lot. He sighed. This was exactly the reason he hated being late, no parking spots. Well, there were spots of course, more than enough in fact, but with the awkward parking skills of the new drivers, he had trouble finding a nice sized one. The violet eyed teen circled the jumbled lot, cursing softly under his breath a few times when he noticed cars occupying two spaces. After his third time around he finally noticed an empty spot of decent size for his precious baby... next to Takahashi Inuyasha's silver Range Rover. He winced, Inuyasha's reckless driving was infamous around the school. Drag races, police chases, Inuyasha had done it all. With a prayer on his lips, and his fingers crossed, Miroku hesitantly backed into the spot, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he drove out of it.

Kagome yawned and peeked open an eye lazily, "Are we there Miroku?", she asked in a sleep clouded voice. He chuckled, "Why do you even ask? You always wake up when I cut the car off. If you're woke then we're there", he teased.

Kagome stuck out her tongue as she grabbed for her dingy yellow, oversized backpack. If one were not careful, she could have easily been mistaken for an overeager freshman with too many school supplies. Large bookbags were the uniform of underclassmen and the root of much teasing, but Kagome absolutely refused to go without it. The fear of going to class unprepared outweighed the annoying bullying of her classmates any day. No one would ever call Kagome Higarashi a slacker.

"What are you daydreaming about, Kagome?", Miroku asked pointedly as he reached into the backseat to grab a small notebook, the only thing Kagome had every seen him carry around school. She frowned, "I don't understand how you get by with only one notebook Miroku. Don't you have Kaede-sensei for History?"

He smiled devilishly as he addressed he told his annoyed best friend, "It's simple. She gives me good grades because I seduce her." Kagome cringed as unwanted images of her best friend writhing on top on the sixty-something year old teacher flooded her mind. Miroku took this as the opportunity to continue.

"She likes it when I kiss her neck softly then work my way down to her fleshy stomach, caressing everything as I go. Then I push back the layers upon layers of sagging skin covering her belly-button and dart my-"

"Enough!", Kagome squealed. "I'm going to be sick." She placed a hand on her stomach to fight off the waves of nausea that threatened to overtake her. Miroku and Kaede? It should be illegal.

The violet eyed teen smirked as he got the reaction he wanted. "Don't you want to hear the rest Kag?", he asked innocently as Kagome's face turned a shade of green.

"Not on your life!", she screamed as she took off running towards the school full speed, clutching at the thick yellow straps on her shoulders. Miroku gave chase, but slowed slightly since she was disadvantaged with her large backpack.

"Wait up! I have to tell you about last night, Kagome! It was amazing!", he yelled from behind her as they tore through the parking lot. When Kagome reached the double doors of the school, she pushed through them, and skidding slightly from the momentum and waxed floors. Angled her foot just so, she narrowly missed colliding with Shikon High's prestigious trophy case. Kagome pumped her legs as hard they would go as she navigated the empty hallways. Her lungs burned in her chest, but she was just one corner away from the hallway containing her locker and she wasn't about to slow down. With Miroku's footsteps echoing a comfortable distance behind her own, Kagome cut the final corner sharply, she was just a mere few steps from her locker when it happened like something from out of a movie. Her bookbag snagged securely onto something. Her large, round glasses flew from and her face as her butt collided with the floor. Hard. She winced.

"You little bitch! You almost stepped on my foot!", a feminine voice hissed nastily. Kagome recognized it instantly as Onigumo Kikyo's which meant that...

"What if my boyfriend hadn't stopped you? Do you think _you_ could pay for a new pair of Milano Blahniks you loser?"

... Inuyasha was the one who grabbed her bookbag, causing her to fall.

"My shoes are worth more than your _life_. How dare you even come close to being anywhere_ near the vicinity _of my presence? My father founds this school, so you'd better know your place. I'm the queen and you're a peasant and don't ever forget that! I-"

"-really and truly love to hear the sound of my own voice.", Miroku interrupted in a sugary sweet mock-Kikyo tone. The rant died on her lips and was quickly replaced by a smirk as she eyed his tone form leaning against a locker at the entrance of the hallway.

"Well, if it isn't Yura's boyfriend?", she cooed at him. _He_ winced.

Yura was one of _The Hot Five_, Kikyo's ever present clique of beauty queens. There was Yura who kept her black hair in a short stylish bob that reached barely past her chin. Her eyes could easily be mistaken for a deep pink color, and that alone was enough to creep him out. But no, it got worse, she held an almost twisted obsession with his short, ponytailed hair. It was impossible to count the number of times when he had to pry her fingers away from his dark head.

"She's not my girlfriend!", Miroku shot back heatedly, not caring that the _Hot Five _were standing right behind Kikyo, and inevitably so was Yura. Sango, the third member of the group, raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. It wasn't often, well, more like ever that Miroku turned down a pretty girl. He had a reputation of womanizing that was well known throughout the school, but overall, he was a pretty nice guy. One thing that had always bothered her, was why he hung out with Kagome. She guessed that beneath the nerdy exterior, she had the _potential _to be okay. Shrugging off the thought, Sango walked away from the scene to retrieve Kagome's forgotten glasses. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Kikyo.

"What do you think you're doing Sango? We don't help out losers like that, they do _our_ bidding. She could go get her own damn glasses! It's her fault anyway."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, he was starting to get annoyed. First some crazy ass girl with Urkel sized frames comes flying down the hall about to bowl over his mouthy girlfriend. It was a good thing his demon reflexes were able to react in time, because he wouldn't have heard the end of that one. He looked down at the offending girl in question. She was nothing special, in fact, maybe even less than that. She wore an oversized purple 'Star Trek' t-shirt that was at least two sizes too big for her petite form. In fact, it draped so unflattering over her body that it reached past mid-thigh without skimming a single curve. Her faded, black jeans were cuffed and rested well above her brown, penny loafer covered feet. Without the glasses, he supposed her plain face looked a little better. Almost familiar...

"Feh. She sorta looks like Kikyo.", he mused to himself, shocking the group into silence.

Ayame tipped her head, "Well... I guess she does, just a little bit." Sango and Yura nodded in agreement, but Kagura shook her head, "A little in the eyes I guess, but I don't really see it..."

Miroku squinted when Kagome turned around a little to look to him for support, "Yeah, I guess you two do look similar." She sighed and was about to respond when Kikyo's shrill voice cut in.

"Inuyasha! How could you? I look nothing like that freak! She is an ugly loser with no friends, we're _nothing_ alike! In fact, I think I'm tired of looking at her. Let's go you guys.", she snapped her fingers and spun on her Milano Blahniks to leave, her heels clicking coldly on the ground as she stormed off. The signal to leave.

Inuyasha, Yura, Ayame, and Kagura all shared a knowing glance before following a good distance behind the teen queen and making their way to their identical, first period classes. Thanks, of course to a few words from the founder's daughter. Sango stood in silence as she watched her glamorous friends walk away. Just looking up the group was like watching a fashion show. She followed with her eyes until they disappeared from view, and then she turned to the dazed Kagome, no doubt in the trace as well.

"Here are your glasses.", she spoke finally, handing the thick-framed spectacles back to their owner. Sango turned to leave, but not before throwing Kagome a glance from over her shoulder, "You really should try to stay out of her way though."

The message was simple and haunting, and stayed clear in her mind even when the ponytailed young woman disappeared from her sight. She sighed, "What a way to start the morning, huh, Miroku?"

"Miroku?", she questioned again, but got no reply. She frowned, it was almost as if he were stuck. Stuck on the spot where Sango disappeared around the corner. Kagome shook her head, 'And to think this was only the morning...'

**Wow, that took forever! But I'm actually very pleased with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it too. R&R! Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty-seven insults, eighty-four snickers, eleven shoves, and one stolen assignment later, Kagome plopped comfortably onto the leather passenger seat of Miroku's deep blue Porche. Everyday she came to school felt like an uphill battle. Not in the academic sense of course, she was what her peers considered a genius. Nothing less than an A mark had ever graced her work and she was extremely proud of that fact. Unfortunately for her though, the trade off for her keen intelligence was the constant harassment from other students. She tried to keep reminding herself that in a few years, she would be boss, she would get to make the rules, and everyone would _have_ to respect her. The concept was simple enough, but hard to maintain after being told by someone that her life was worth less than a pair of shoes.

"Are you okay Kagome, you're much quieter than usual.", Miroku stated sincerely as he eyed his best friend. 'Why have I never noticed her dark circles until now?'

"I'm just a little tired. I'll feel better after I go home and rest.", Kagome spoke smiling a weary smile to better her lie. She knew she wouldn't rest when the history class was beginning to catch up to her. She was only two chapters ahead! Napping in the car during the short ride home would be more than enough.

Miroku sighed, he'd expected that answer. "Well, I have a few errands to run and you'll have to come along too. I'll take you home as soon as I'm done, they shouldn't take too long."

Kagome nodded and opened the car door to get out so she could move to the back seat. No reason she couldn't stretch out while Miroku did his errands. She laid her head down on the leather seat cushion and winced as a pin from her sloppy bun pressed into her head. 'Damn these things.' Kagome sat up as Miroku started up the car and ran a small hand through her hair, displacing the pins and causing her long hair to come tumbling down in silken waves. Giving her head a toss for good measure, Kagome curled up into a ball and went to sleep on the backseats as Miroku pulled out of the parking lot.

IInInuInuyInuyaInuyasInuyashInuyasha

"Ayame, you are way too nice to him. Guys don't go for the nice girl, they want the vixen. Sex-up your image, that's how I snagged my Inu-baby. Isn't that right?", Kikyo cooed, snuggling deeper into her boyfriend's strong arms. Inuyasha tensed. He absolutely hated the nickname, it was so deemening and weak, nothing like him at all. Expertly tuning out the girlish chatter, Inuyasha's golden eyes scanned the student parking lot for his prized Range Rover.

"But Kikyo, I don't want him to just see breasts when he looks at me. I want him to _want _to know me.", the redhead pleaded desperately with her dark head friend.

Ayame was the fourth member and youngest member of _The Hot Five_. She had fiery red hair that she kept in two long ponytails, a suggestion of Kikyo's to play up her role as the _sexy but innocent one_ of the group. As if her startling hair and fair complexion weren't enough to complete her vibrant look, Ayame's face was complimented by large, striking green eyes. In fact, it was this rare genetic combination alone that earned her a spot into the most revered clique of Shikon High.

"Ayame! Trust me, I think I know what I'm talking about.", Kikyo shot sarcastically. "Kouga isn't the falling in love type. The best _you'll _ever hope to manage with him is a place in his bed, and maybe a few charges on his credit card. I'll be glad when you get over this stupid fairy tale phase and live in the real world girl.", Kikyo finished in her trademark I'm-superior-than-thou tone. Ayame sighed but said nothing as she cast her eyes to the cement and bit her lip to keep from trembling.

Inuyasha frowned as the scent of tears wafted to his sensitive nose. That Ayame girl was crying, again. He sighed, while it was true that Kikyo was often harsh with her truths, Ayame still cried far too much for his tastes. The smell of salt water especially danced on his nerves and he was glad when his silver truck came into view. 'Thank God.'

Inuyasha dove a clawed hand into the pocket of his baggy black jeans to feel out his small jumble of keys. Before his digits could graze to cool surface of his car alarm, he noticed something that made him freeze in his action. Someone had been brave enough to park next to his truck.

Even when the parking lot was filled to the brim of spilling over onto the streets, the two spots surrounding the one unspokenly reserved for him always remained empty. Not that it really mattered to him anyway, it only lessened the chances of some jackass sideswiping his baby, but it was unusual nonetheless. He focused his eyes to get a closer look.

The car was definitely a Porche, and in good condition as well. He let his eyes linger on the minor details of the exotic sports car, taking in the polished rims and glistening hood ornament. He worked his way up to the windows, and had to squint a little against the glare. His eyes widened a little as he finally identified the guy from the hallway incident behind the wheel. With his keen eyesight, Inuyasha could make out the troubled expression on the short haired teen's face, but he didn't really care to think about it too much. He had problems of his own. As Inuyasha was about to bring his eyes back to the details of the car, a flash of glistening black caught drew his gaze. In the backseat of the Porche, a girl with long, raven hair gave a carefree toss of her exotic mane and promptly disappeared from sight onto the backseats. Although the encounter was a glancing one, Inuyasha took in enough of her features to know that she was the nerdy Kikyo look-alike from before, only this time, adorned with her ugly black frames. He wondered how she'd look without them and her hair down to splash against her shoulders.

"Inuyasha!", a voice cut into his thoughts. "Did you even hear what I asked you?" Kikyo asked with a suspicious look on her flawless face.

"Inuyasha, I need you to drop me off first at my house okay? Then Ayame needs to run to the mall to pick up this shirt for me and Yura needs to be dropped off at the hair salon since I'm out of shampoo. Sango will take Kagura home, so you don't have to worry about them alright sweetie? Thanks a lot.", she finished without waiting for a reply. He hated when she did that.

It was bad enough with her friends trailing behind them everywhere they went, but to be stuck in a vehicle with them trying to make conversation was brutal. Sometimes he wished they could just dump them off and be by themselves, but Kikyo wouldn't hear of it. _How would we look as The Hot Four instead of The Hot Five? _Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha watched as the blue Porche pulled out and disappeared out of the parking lot, a part of wishing he could leave everything behind and disappear too.

**Wheeew! Glad that's out of the way, now I can start weaving the plot strings into an intricate tapestry of love and lies and betrayal rubs palms together MuahHaHa! Just kidding, but no, thanks to everyone who reviewed: darkrose56, Avelyn Lauren, Ethuiliel, AzNiCePrInCeSs, and MicKEy ML. Stay with me guys, the best is yet to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye Inu-baby!", Kikyo waved and blew a kiss at her pissed off boyfriend from the entrance of her doorway. Inuyasha didn't so much as look up when the red headed girl moved into the front seat and plopped down next to him, a grin splashed across her face. He sighed, he hated it when Kikyo left him alone with her friends, even a short amount of time was too long.

"Hey Yash', can we play my Britney Spears Megamix cd?", Ayame asked, her jade green eyes dancing hopefully into his golden ones. Chancing a glance at the rearview mirror, Inuyasha could see Yura's face glowing with the same anticipation. He let out a breath. He really _really_ hated being left alone with Kikyo's friends.

KKaKagKagoKagomKagome

Miroku parked his Porche on the pier overlooking the vast, blue ocean. The structure was in pretty good shape despite that he'd never seen a single boat unloading anything there, in fact it was the only one he'd trust parking his precious car on. Miroku sighed as his thoughts traveled back to the sleeping girl in his backseat. Kagome had to have been the most unobtrusive girl he'd ever met in his life. When classmates picked on her, called her names, or stole her work, she never uttered a single word of protest. She never told a teacher or even him for that matter, and he was her only friend. Of course he had a slew of other acquaintances and went out on dates, but not a single one had ever meant as much to him as Higarashi Kagome.

Miroku was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft murmuring in the backseat. Although he couldn't make out the wispy words, he understood what they meant, she was waking up. As carefully as he could, the violet eyed teen slipped out of the drivers seat and went around to the back to open the door wide, and like magic, she fell back into a fitless slumber. A smile touched his lips, it was like always, Kagome could only sleep peacefully listening either the gentle purr of a motor or the sounds of waves crashing together in a soft ballad. She looked so innocent with a few loose splashes of dark hair across her porcelain face, so much that he could not resist pushing them back. Miroku frowned slightly when he finally noticed the sleeping girl left her thick glasses on in her exhaustion, and as gently as he could, shook them free of her hair and pulled them from her face.

With her glasses gone and her hair loose, even Miroku couldn't help but to admit how beautiful she was. So beautiful in fact, it made him wonder why she always hid. She was kind, smart, funny and obviously gorgeous, hell her looks alone would have probably been enough to secure her a spot in the _Hot Five. _Unconsciously, Miroku slid a hand along the length of Kagome's flushed cheek and brushed a timid thumb across her flush and slightly parted lips. She smiled slightly in her sleep causing Miroku's heart to thud painfully in his chest. He was defeated, in that moment his blood rang out for Kagome Higarashi's lips. After all those years of protecting her, nurturing her wounds, and remaining a loyal friend to her, a simple kiss seemed like nothing, especially between friends. Placing a hand on the seat beside Kagome for balance, Miroku bent down to lower himself to the sleeping girl.

"Kagome.", her name tumbled from his lips.

"Mi-Miroku?"

The soft voice penetrated Miroku's brain like a knife causing his limbs to paralyze with a raw fear that ran down his spine. He was caught... his best friend had caught him violating her in her defenseless sleep.

"Ka- Kagome? Look I... I just... well I mean..."

"...don't forget your homework."

Miroku blinked stupidly. 'Homework?' Peering down closer at Kagome's slightly obscured face, he realized, to his relief, that she was still asleep. He felt a smile tug at his lips, even in her sleep she still worried about him. Miroku shook his head lightly before standing up fully and turning to face the pier.

'I guess that's why we've never hooked up Kagome.', he thought as a salty wind combed through his short hair, teasing it playfully around his face.

'You're my best friend.'

KKiKikKikyKikyo

Kikyo sat crossed-legged on her plush bed, a stuffed Nakano Hiroshi plushie in her arms.

"Oh please! Oh please!", she begged aloud, bouncing slightly from the strain that all her hoping generated.

"Please let me win!"

Kikyo uncrossed her fingers as she adjusted the volume of her stereo system with the push of a button on the remote she held in her hand. No reason for Onigumo Kikyo to have to get up to do something so trivial. Her father was Onigumo Naraku, owner of Onigumo Enterprises, an international company that he took over after his partner's untimely death. Although she wasn't exactly sure of the nature of her father's mysterious business, Kikyo knew one thing for sure... they were rich! Her own bedroom was testament to that. Her white room was huge enough to hold a large screen TV that could disappear under the floor with a single push of a button on her universal remote. Her purple silk adorned bed was queen sized but only because the term "king sized" seemed a little too masculine for her tastes. Her polished wood floor was mostly covered by a spotless violet rug mostly to the left of her bedroom that housed a lavender leather sofa facing a built in fireplace. Behind Kikyo's television that laid dormant under the floor adjacent to her bed was a built in sound system that when operating with her TV could be used for surround-sound quality viewing. Kikyo lived the good life.

"Miss Onigumo!", a maid's voice called, interrupting her concentration. "Lady Sango is here to see you, shall I send her up?", the woman called out in a warm tone. Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Have I ever told you _not _to let her up here?", she screeched, causing the poor woman to jump with a fright.

"No ma'am, I'll send her up right away.", Rie bowed politely before disappearing from sight, despite the fact that she was about 40 years older than the hot-headed beauty queen.

Sango's voice came a few minutes later as she entered Kikyo's domain. "Yo." She raised a questioning eyebrow at the maniacal look on her friend's normally flawless face. "You okay?", she asked cautiously.

"Ugh! Shut up for a moment would you?", was the irritated reply as Kikyo turned the volume up again to drown out Sango's "noise". The brunette gritted her teeth before plastering on a fake smile and plopping down on the bed next to Kikyo. She sighed, her mind racing for something to say that wouldn't set off the volatile girl.

"You aren't trying to smuggle poor Hiro are you?", she teased lightly, pointing a finger to the doll in question. Kikyo frowned a moment before slowly releasing her favorite guitarist and holding him out at arms length to check for any damage. He was okay.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt my husband. I need him to give me good luck so I'll win this contest!", she stated matter-of-factly to her confused best friend.

"I thought Inuyasha was your husband Kikyo.", Sango asked with concern in her voice, but Kikyo just snorted.

"Get real! He's temporary, just until I meet Hiro. Don't get me wrong, I care about Inuyasha and all but let's face the facts. I mean, what would our children look with their mother being human and their father a half..."

"YOU JUST HEARD IT FOLKS! That was the sounder so call in now! Be the eighth caller if you wanna be backstage with the group BAD LUCK!"

Kikyo screamed, nearly knocking Sango off the bed to snatch up the cordless phone from her nightstand. The ponytailed brunette's eyes widened, never before had she seen someone's fingers blur as they dialed a phone.

"Hello? Am I the eighth caller?", a female's voice flowed sweetly from the radio.

"Sorry babe! You're the fifth caller but don't give up! Keep dialing! Keep dialing!", the announcer soothed, a chuckle in his voice.

Sango jumped as a high pitched squeal reached her ears, "IT'S RINGING!", Kikyo nearly screamed, the phone clutched tightly to her ear.

"It's me right! I won?", another voice asked excitedly.

The announcer laughed, "So close! You're number seven, so that means the next caller to get through will be our WINNER!", he cheered.

Kikyo's leg thumped against her bed in an almost deranged manner, "Come on! Come on!", she chanted into the phone for everything she was worth. A few moments later a phone clicked over the radio.

"Come on what, babe? Give you those tickets? Well you got em'... because you just won! YOU'RE THE EIGHTH CALLER!", the announcer blasted over the radio. Kikyo blinked, "Huh?" she asked questioningly turning to Sango.

"Huh?", echoed through the speakers. "I-I won? OH MY GAWD I WON! I WON!", Kikyo screamed at the top of her lungs, climbing on top of her bed to jump up and down like a child.

"That's right! You're gonna be flown out to California in the United States to attend the Gravitational Tour! There you will be a guest at the bands favorite five-star hotel and you'll receive $5000 of spending money..."

Kikyo stopped bouncing, "$5000 that's it! I have more than four times that amount on just one of my credit cards!", her voice rang snottily through the speakers. The announcer chuckled nervously, obviously not expecting that reaction.

"Well... yeah... then you will get to hang out with the band for a full week before the concert to which you'll receive front row seats and a backstage pass for after the show. Are you ready!"

Kikyo smirked, "Ready to meet Hiro if that's what you mean.", she teased in a flirtatious voice before hanging up on the stunned DJ.

The teen queen turned to her best friend with a victorious look on her face, "Well? What did I tell you? Hiro always comes through for me!"

Sango bit her lip, "Yeah but what about..."

"My clothes!", Kikyo interrupted. "Ugh! You're right! I'll need a whole new wardrobe before I meet my Hiro-koi!"

Sango frowned, "That too but..."

"Ah! You're right!", Kikyo cut in again. "My hair! How should I wear it? It looks really sexy hanging down but then again..."

"Kikyo!"

"WHAT?", the frazzled teen screamed at her friend. "What the hell could be that important that you feel the need to KEEP interrupting me!"

Sango let out a shaky breath. There was only so much she could take and that had done it.

"You conceited bitch! What about your damned final exams, huh? You skip out on those and you're not walking across that big shiny stage, you air-head! You're so dense!", Sango screamed, the dams of her patience finally giving out and pouring forth in a torrent. Snatching up her purse, the brunette started for the door, her head spinning with confidence for accomplishing something she'd always wanted to do since first being inducting into the _Hot Five._ She wasn't like the others, she had a voice and she wasn't afraid of Kikyo. Although she stayed with the group for her own reasons, she never let herself become fully consumed in the glamorous, better-than-you lifestyle. She didn't enjoy tormenting others, she just did it because she had to, and now she'd had enough. Just as Sango's fingers reached out to grab the doorknob, a cold calculated voice froze her in her tracks.

"You must not care about that brother of your's anymore, hmm?" Kikyo asked, ice dripping from her voice. When she saw Sango's stance become rigid, she knew she had gained her full attention.

"It would be a shame if Inuyasha suddenly decided that poor little Kohaku was no longer worthy of being under the protection of his name. I wonder what would become of him then, don't you Sango?"

Sango closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were starting to form, she was beaten. Pulling in a deep breath, she turned to face the grinning teen behind her, "What do you want me to do, Kikyo?", she asked, her voice full of defeat.

Kikyo smirked wickedly at her minor victory, "Since you're so full of spunk, you're gonna be the one to help me pull off this little plan of mine so I can go to the concert and _still _pass my finals with flying colors!"

**FINALLY! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm been having major computer probs. I tried to make this chapter really long to make up for it. The next chappie should be coming pretty soon. Please review!**


End file.
